thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Volts
Owned by YFS you get the point. Info Name: Michelle Volts Gender: Female District: 5 Age: 16 Weapon: Knife, Dagger, Serrated Blade Appearance: Michelle is 5'5 with long hair and blue eyes. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Being a master at camouflage, great at sneak attacks, and having high stealth. Weakness(es): Face to face combat, slow swimmer, poor climber. Personality: Michelle is shy and rarely talks, and if she does talk, it's normally about only something important or major. She will avoid most other tributes and will be a true loner, only responding to those she knows well or secretly likes. Backstory/History: Michelle grew up in seclusion, in the orphanage. Most other kids were mean to her, calling her an outcast or mute mary. Michelle cried in secret, hating her life in the orphanage. She ran away at age 10, living out in the streets. A man took her in on a rainy night, and began raising her as his very own. Michelle liked the man, and called him Papa. But, tax collectors tried to unfairly take away Papa's house. Peacekeepers barged in, and shot Papa and looked to shoot Michelle too. But, she had camouflaged herself in the shrubbery in the backyard. No where to be found, peacekeepers put a search warrant for the girl. 2 years later, the warrant expired, and Michelle could come out in society again. But, the 2 years of seclusion had made her very silent. She was 12, and had to attend her first ever reaping. Luckily, she wasn't picked. As time went on, Michelle tried to find a place to live, as she had lived in the streets and alleys of District 5. She couldn't find anything, but found an old abandoned power plant that was abandoned many years ago. Even though the massive size creeped her out, and she was constantly seeing things in the corners of her eyes, she called the place home. She got her food from the constant supply of rats, which she skewered and cooked to kill off the diseases they carried. The old power plant was considered condemned, giving her freedom away from the public. One day, she found out the power plant was hydro, and found her water source as well. However, one day she made a fatal mistake. ''' '''She slipped, falling into the water. She frantically tried to keep her head above the water, but hit it hard on the side of the walls. She was knocked out, and sank to the bottom, considered dead for a while. She awoke though, outside of District 5. In the wilderness. The fence was constantly on, and she instantly knew the hydro factory was closed because the water carried people under the fence and out of the district. Not being a strong enough swimmer to go back the way she came, and not wishing to get caught by peacekeepers, Michelle searched for a way back in. But alas, she didn't get a way in, until the fateful day of being picked up by peacekeepers. Now 15, Michelle had got herself a job, but the condemned factory was bombed and the hole in the fence fixed. Homeless, but with food and water, Michelle kept living out life in a hard manner. This however wasn't different. ''' '''Reaping day came quickly, at age 16, Michelle knew her luck ran out. She evaded the reapings for 3 years by living in the condemned factory, but now she was in the reaping bowl six times, too many for her. Her name was drawn. Michelle didn't want to go to the games, and tried to slip away, but peacekeepers stopped her and drug her up to the stage. Michelle was embarassed, but stood up tall and waited for the reapings to end. Token: Ring Height: 5'5 Fears: Ghosts Alliance: No one Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Reaped